


Playin' Doctor

by SilverhandsAss



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Sex, NSFW, Spoilers, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28314363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverhandsAss/pseuds/SilverhandsAss
Summary: — SPOILERS FOR THE ENDING —V's feathers are ruffled after having an explicit, compromising dream about a particular Ripperdoc. V comes to Viktor's clinic for a check-up regarding the biochip, suddenly starting to see the doc in a new light.
Relationships: Female V/Viktor Vector, V & Viktor Vector, V/Viktor Vector
Comments: 15
Kudos: 149





	Playin' Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so it doesn't explicitly mention what's gone down in the ending, but it does take place *after* the end.
> 
> In this scenario, they've found a way to keep her stable because we deserve happy things.

Something was clearly wrong with her head if she was waking up from a dream like _that_.

For the entire morning, V was extremely hot and bothered. She could not believe the fabrications of her own mind would betray her the way that they did. The night before was rather calm, the usual. Nothing too bad, everything was quiet, she got to bed without issue, fell asleep normally. Then, her stupid mind decided to grace her with stupid images that kept her in a bit of a stupid tangle the entire day. Sure, _he_ was in it, but probably only because she was thinking about her scheduled visit the next day.

But _why_ did it _have_ to be a dream like _that_.

Partway through her errands, V had to stop by at home to get changed, having gotten rather excited thinking about the dream while in a fucking diner, waiting for a client. She decided to take a cold shower in the end and simply just forget about the whole thing.

It did not work.

What was with her? She shook her head and huffed in annoyance, knowing that there was no avoiding thinking about it now. She was headed to see him, after all. V had to simply just breeze through it and get out before she could make a fool of herself. Surely that was possible.

—

It was not.

The second V pulled the gate aside, she stopped in her tracks. Viktor was walking across the room carrying a rather heavy crate. One look at his muscles and she was reminded of a very specific image of the man that hovered comfortably between her legs, muscles tense and flexed as he held onto her naked body.

No, no, nope. She couldn't do this, she could _not_ stay. She turned, looking at the path behind her, when she heard him.

"V! You made it just in time. Come on in, have a seat," he told her, grunting as he placed the crate down somewhere out of sight.

V swallowed hard and shut the gate behind her, slowly stepping into the clinic. She heard some clanking and a thud off to her left and witnessed Viktor as he pushed past his punching bag. She still remembered the day she had once walked in on him beating it to shit. V was certain that it was going to fly off its chain and right into the wall. Much like she wished _her_ body would at that moment.

He smiled at her, walking up to her and clapping a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, V. Good to see ya."

"Hey, Vik," she smiled, seeing his eyes and remembering that _look_ he gave her when—

"You go sit, settle in, I'll be right back and we'll get those diagnostics started," he told her, his hand resting on her bicep a moment before he walked off.

This was going to be fucking difficult. It was Viktor. _Viktor_. Her friend, Vik. She had to _stop_. She couldn't wonder about how his muscles would bulge this way and that when he picked up yet another seemingly heavy crate. She couldn't think about how when she sat herself down in the chair, she saw Viktor walking to the other room again, her eyes lingering lower than they should. V _especially_ couldn't think about him when she laid down in the chair, wondering what he'd look like if he were to climb on top of her and—

"Alright, let's get this started," he called, going over to his chair and giving it a good kick to move it over to her. Sitting down beside her, he brought down the screen and began to configure the software for her. "Here you go," he pulled up a wire for her to jack into her port. There was an innuendo in there somewhere—

She needed to sort her life out.

Jacking herself in, she took a deep breath and sighed, looking anywhere and everywhere else that she could. "Whoa," she heard him mumble. "So, uh, how's your day been so far?"

"Oh, you know," V waved it off. She hoped he _didn't_ know. "Business as usual. Had to meet up with a couple clients, one went down without a hitch, the other needed a little bit of, uh... reminding. That sort of thing."

"That all of it?" he asked, tapping away at the screen in front of him and sparing a glass at her.

V nodded and shifted in her seat. "Yeah, I mean I do have a couple of stressful jobs coming up later, but nothing I can't handle."

"Huh," he took a breath. "Well, you just make sure you get back in one piece. Now, let's take a look at that chip of yours."

Viktor stood up from his seat, swinging one of the monitors to the other side right over her head, then sat back down and rolled himself around her. He moved up to where her head was and tilted it by her chin so that she would face away. "There we go," he muttered, fiddling with the screen a moment, out of sight but certainly not out of mind.

Shutting her eyes momentarily for comfort, V felt her heart beginning to race for more than just the obvious reason. She always _hated_ this part, always expected something to have gone wrong after her last visit. She felt his fingers gently press against her skin here and there, around where the biochip was slotted, moving her hair out of the way to get a good look.

"Looks to be okay on the outside. No swelling, nothing out of the ordinary..." he then turned his focus to the screen and shifted in his seat a little.

She tried to take a deep breath to keep herself calm, and tried to think of absolutely anything other than the biochip. She thought of the silent wrestling match that played on Viktor's screen on the other side of the room. She thought of the fights that she herself had been in. She thought of Viktor punching the punching bag right there in the corner of the room.

She then couldn't help but think of the dream again, how it was just the two of them in a quiet, dark room, nothing but bare, sweaty skin and vulnerability. She remembered how he was pressed against her between her legs, his hands propped up on either side of her, how he bent down to kiss every inch of her that he could reach without ever pulling away from her. She shut her eyes and swallowed hard as she thought of his hands and where they had roamed, and was just starting to think about how much she would actually enjoy it if he—

"Whoa there," Viktor spoke quietly, turning to her just as she snapped out of her thoughts.

"What, is something wrong?" she asked, her hands now starting to shake at her sides as she grabbed onto the chair tightly.

"No, nothing's wrong with the chip, just... your heart rate spiked, and it's still going. You feelin' alright, sweetheart?" he frowned, looking at her.

No, she was _not_. "I, um... Yeah, I uh, I was just... I was worried that something might be wrong with the chip again."

"You been takin' those pills I gave you? Still got enough?" He asked, moving in a little closer to look at her.

"Yeah, I think I have... enough for a week. They keep the headaches away," she sighed, quite thankful for that little fact.

"Alright, I'll get you some more before then. The chip's not showin' any bad signs, it's still in good health, it's not growin' anything or breakin' apart, so you're all good. Just... try to keep that heart in check for me, alright? It'd do mine many favors," he chuckled.

V laughed at that, maybe a little nervously. "Trust me, Doc. Tryin' my best." They shared a silent moment, looking each other in the eye until Viktor looked away. There was something on his mind, she just couldn't place what it was. "Hey, Vik?" He looked at her. "Thank you for everything you've been doing."

Viktor smiled and reached over to take the jack out of her head. "No problem, V. What else am I supposed to do for my favorite client?"

"Your _favorite,_ huh?" she chuckled, sitting up slowly.

"You don't really think I let all my clients get free diagnostics and pay for stuff whenever they want, do I?" he leaned an elbow against the arm of the chair casually, a grin playing easy on his face.

"I dunno, Viktor. You're kinda good like that," V countered, wondering just when she should maybe slow her roll.

"I'm not _that_ good," he promised with a small wink before standing up.

It was either the dream, or her vivid imagination, but there was _no_ way she'd be forgetting _that_ image anytime soon.


End file.
